Mind Your Head
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Matt's a reporter for the school newspaper at his high school. But when his columnist tells him to go to the premiere of a new movie to interview the main character's actress, what happens? Espeically when it's someone that Matt knows and...secretly love?
1. The Celebrity Column

**Mind Your Head**

**Summary:**

Matt is a reporter at his high school. The school newspaper group thinks that they should do a celebrity column. But when Matt goes to the red carpet of the premiere of a new movie, what happens when the main character's actress is someone that he knows? Genres: Romance, Humor, and Parody

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This is a story inspired by the song, "Mind Your Head" by Jump 5. You'll also see this song in the next chapter. For now, enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: The Celebrity Column**

"That's it, we're losing it!"

"Eric, don't say that." 16 year old Matthew Williams said to his column partner.

Matt was now in his sophomore year of High School, and had signed up for the school newspaper group. Apparently, Eric, the school newspaper's columnist, thought that the newspaper was losing it's excitement after a whole semester.

"Honestly, Matt!" Eric whined, "I've worked on every single column! Food, Health, everything in life...except..."

"Except what?" Matt asked.

"Except the one column that everybody wants..." Eric answered, "A Celebrity Column!"

"Oh no..." Whenever Eric had an idea for a new column, Matt always had to go and get the scoop and give everything that he found out about the column to Eric so that he can put it in his own words. The others were not bad and easy to get to. But, celebrities? That meant...

"Matt," Eric said, smiling, "How would you like a ticket to the red carpet of the movie premiere of _The Diary Of Alizia Lenhard?_"

"Eric, no!" Matt groaned, trying to get out of the idea.

"Oh, c'mon, Matt!" Eric pleaded, "I'm begging you! You're the only one that can make access out of the school campus! You can do it!"

"I won't do it!" Matt said.

"Too bad." Eric said, holding up an orange ticket infront of Matt's face, "I already got the ticket from the principal!"

Matt's eyes widened. "You've been planning this out all along, weren't you?" he snapped.

"You bet." Eric said, "Here. Take it. The premiere is tomorrow night. Go for it! And, try to meet up with the actress who plays the leading role as Alizia Lenhard."

"Who's that supposed to be?" Matt asked.

"Ineza Garcia." Eric answered.

Matt froze when he heard the name.

Eric knew what it meant. "You know her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Matt said half absently, "I met her five years ago. Man, by now she's probably 14!"

"She is fourteen." Eric answered, "So, you'll make easy access. Or, unless, she's a little more than 'just a friend'..."

"Don't get me started." Matt threatened.

Eric patted Matt's shoulder and said, "Good luck tomorrow night."

* * *

Ha ha! Poor Matt, being teased by his own friend! What'll happen when Inez sees Matt at the premiere? Or, even worse,_on _the red carpet? Find out on the next chapter! Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Mind Your Head

**Chapter Two: Mind Your Head**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter features "Mind Your Head" by Jump 5. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Matt waited at the edge of the red carpet behind a steel fence. Thousands of _professional _reporters were behind and beside him. As limos passed by, dropping off stars from the movie, reporters tried to get closer. Matt didn't. He only waited for Inez.

_**You wanna be in the headline,  
**__**(Your name in black and white)  
**__**You wanna go for the big time,  
**__**Can't shake the feeling.**_

_**You wanna walk in the limelight,  
**__**(And take the world by storm)  
**__**You wanna reach for the high life,  
**__**And be the new thing. **_

Finally, the last limo pulled up.

Matt's heart skipped a beat when he saw who came out of the limo.

As the feminine teen walked down the red carpet, Matt hid his face behind the notepad that he was holding. The teen stopped mid-way when she noticed.

She pulled down the notepad to see a familiar red head boy.

"Hello, Matt." she said.

_**I told you from the start,  
**__**There's nothin' wrong with what you said.  
**__**But deep inside my heart,  
**__**I want to tell you!**_

"Inez!" Matt exclaimed, "Heh, you caught me."

"What are you doing here?" Inez asked, "Only VIPs are allowed here."

"I'm supposed to be a reporter for the school newspaper." Matt answered, "My columnist Eric made me come here. I told him I didn't want to come here."

Inez just smiled and said, "I was supposed to bring one guest with me to the premiere. Jackie was too busy and I couldn't contact you. But, you're here now, so, wanna be my guest?"

_**Mind your head,  
**__**Get out of bed,  
**__**Don't realise,  
**__**Your own demise,  
**__**You gotta redefine,  
**__**The state of mind,  
**__**So take as read,  
**__**The Word has said to mind your head!**_

Matt managed to suffice, "Sure."

"Then, let's go." Inez said.

_**You wanna be with the best of,  
**__**(And Hollywood in name)  
**__**Somebody nobody heard of,  
**__**Who made the big time.  
**__**You wanna see what you can do,  
**__**(When runnin' side by side)  
**__**You wanna know what you'll get through,  
**__**And make the headline.**_

Matt ducked under the fence and joined Inez on the red carpet. He smiled.

Inez just blushed.

_**But if you want to learn,  
**__**Then everything will be alright.  
**__**Take on what's in the Word,  
**__**Don't let it leave you!**_

Matt felt strange going down the red carpet with a movie star that was also his friend.

"So," Matt said, trying to remember one of the questions on his notepad, "H-how did you get to be a movie star?"

"I just auditioned," Inez answered, "Since the auditions were just in town. So, I decided to give it a shot."

_**Mind your head,  
**__**Get out of bed,  
**__**Don't realise,  
Your own demise,  
**__**You gotta redefine,  
**__**The state of mind,  
**__**So take as read,  
**__**The Word has said you gotta mind you head!**_

"Uh," Matt stuttered, "So, do you plan on being something else famous in the future? Y'know, a singer? Musician? I mean, you do have a great-"

"Are you taking these questions off of your notebook?" Inez laughed.

"Um...yes." Matt answered sheepishly.

_**I tried to tell you how it is but you still disagree,  
**__**When will you ever see how faithfulness should be?**_

Inez giggled, "You make me laugh so much, Matt." she laughed.

"I know." Matt said, looking down at his walking feet.

Inez smiled. "That's just one of the things that I missed about you."

Matt looked up. His expression was dubious.

**_Mind your head,  
Realise..._**

_**Be in the headline,  
**__**Go for the big time,  
**__**Walk in the limelight.**_

_**Be in the headline,  
**__**Go for the big time,  
**__**Walk in the limelight.**_

Matt's heart began to thud against his chest painfully as they entered the screening room.

"Nervous?" Inez asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered, sounding sheepish, "How do you stand it?"

"I guess I'm just used to it from the school plays." Inez answered, "It's kinda like walking backstage."

_**Mind your head,  
**__**Get out of bed,  
**__**Don't realise,  
**__**Your own demise,  
**__**You gotta redefine,  
**__**The state of mind,  
**__**So take as read,  
**__**The Word has said you gotta mind your head!**_

After the movie was over, Matt felt so relieved when he left. Not that the movie was bad, he just felt strange with him being beside Inez for so long. Especially in the dark.

"So," Inez asked,"Do you wanna, you know, hang out? I mean, I've hung out with Jackie for a long time now since she's my next door neighbour but, you, I barely saw you since the last five years."

"Sure." Matt said.

_**You gotta redefine!  
(Be in the headline)  
The state of mind!  
(Go for the big time!)  
So take as read!  
(Walk in the limelight!)  
The Word has said,  
****You gotta mind your head!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Ooh la la! Love is in the air! Wonder what will happen? The next chapter is Chapter Three: Long Lost Love. That's when the romance comes in! And, let me warn you, there's gonna be some kissing in chapter three! Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. Epilogue Long Lost Love

**Chapter Three: Long Lost Love**

"That was one night." Matt commented, "I can't believe even if you're a celebrity, you still like going to your favourite places where they're cheap. Why not the fancy resturants that other celebrities go to?"

"Not every celebrity follows others, Matt." Inez answered, "I'm one of them. I still enjoy the places that I used to go to with you and Jackie when we were little. And, to tell you the truth, I don't really like the food there."

"Tell me about it." Matt said, "I went to one of those places for the school newspaper meeting last week, and man, I didn't even eat while the others did after one bite of what seems to look good."

"See what I mean?" Inez laughed, "And, not to mention you have to wait longer. At the places where we go right now, they're, like, so fast."

"Right." Matt said. Then, he said, "Hey, Inez?"

"Hm?" Inez asked.

"I want to take you to somewhere." Matt said.

* * *

"Matt!" Inez exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"I know," Matt said, "I just found this tree one day and I decided to take a few photos in the park from the tallest branch. It's a great view up there so I asked my dad if he could help me build a treehouse. Wanna go up?"

"Um," Inez said queasily, "Matt. If you remember well, I'm afraid of heights."

"Oh, c'mon, Nezzie!" Matt teased.

"Don't call me Nezzie," Inez laughed, chasing Matt up the ladder towards the treehouse, "_Matthew!_"

"Hey!" Matt cried, reaching the top of the treehouse, "You made it!"

"Huh?" Inez got into the treehouse and looked down, "Oh..."

"Don't worry about it." Matt said, "C'mon. I wanna show you something."

* * *

"Do we have to go up any higher?" Inez whined.

"Heh heh," Matt laughed, "Same old Inez. C'mon, just a little more further."

Matt helped Inez up and showed her the view from the watcher's basket on the top of the treehouse. It showed the whole park and the city.

"Oh my gosh," Inez breathed, "Matt, this is beautiful."

"Like I said," Matt said, "It's a great view from up here!"

After a few seconds, Matt turned to face Inez. "Uh, so, where have you been the past five years?"

"Out of town." Inez answered, "I had to go and see my grandmother in the next town."

"So, no school for five years?" Matt asked.

"I just went to a different school for the past five years." Inez answered, "Now I'm taking homeschooling because of my acting dates."

"Oh," Matt said, "So, I won't be seeing you again."

"If you know where my house is, then it'll be no problem." Inez said, "You know where Jackie lives, right?"

"She's still living at her old house?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Inez answered, "I'm next door. So, you can visit both of us anytime you want."

"That'll be great." Matt said, "So, how's tomorrow night?"

"For dinner?" Inez said, "Why not."

A few seconds passed. Then, Matt felt like spilling it out.

"Matt," Inez asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, Inez." Matt said, "I wanted to tell you this for a very long time now."

"What?" Inez asked.

In answer, Matt pulled Inez closer and kissed her on the lips. Inez kissed back.

After what seemed to be almost eternity, the couple pulled back only by a few inches.

"I love you." Matt whispered.

"I love you, too." Inez said quietly, and kissed Matt again.

* * *

That's the end! I know, short fic. But, if you want, and let me know by reviewing, I can make a sequal to this. That is, if I get it by popular demand. Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
